Regarding tunnel magnetoresistive elements to be employed in future highly-integrated magnetic memories, S. Yuasa et al., Nature Material 3, 868 (2004), and JP 2007-59879 A disclose tunnel magnetoresistive elements employing magnesium oxide for the insulating film, which provide for magnetoresistance ratios that are several times greater than those of tunnel magnetoresistive elements employing oxides of A1 for an insulator. Further, conventional non-volatile magnetic memories comprise a memory cell in which a tunnel magnetoresistive element is formed on a MOSFET. Switching is a method in which, using a MOSFET, information is written by rotating the magnetization direction of a tunnel magnetoresistive element using an electrically induced spatial magnetic field that is generated by passing a current through a bit line and a word line, and information is read by means of an output voltage of the tunnel magnetoresistive element. Further, in addition to magnetization rotation using the above-mentioned electrically induced spatial magnetic field, there is also the so-called spin transfer torque magnetization reversal method, or the synonymous spin injection magnetization reversal method, which rotates magnetization by directly passing a current through a magnetoresistive element, as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,864 or JP 2002-305337 A. Further, regarding a method of reversing magnetization using an electric field, an example using multiferroics is disclosed in V. Laukhin et al., Physical Review Letters 97, 227201 (2006).